Is This Our Second Chance?
by Celestia Hallows
Summary: Gibbs and Jenny's relationship has always been complicated but it just got a lot more complicated when a case hits home for Gibbs and leaves Jenny with more than she can handle on her own. What was the real reason for leaving Gibbs in Paris and how does that still effect her? Gibbs/Jenny but explores Jenny and Tonys relationship too. Will end up Tony/Ziva though.


Is This Our Second Chance?

Hi everyone!

So I've never wrote anything like this before and I've never written about a crime show before but I absolutely love NCIS and I love the chemistry that Gibbs and Jenny had and their background even if we didn't get a lot to go on. I would have loved if they had explored their relationship more before they killed her off because the tension between them two was intense but hey we didn't get anything so I decided to write this. I hope you guys like this and I would appreciate comments good or bad, well constructive at least, I don't mind because I think it makes me work better and write better. I will apologise though; I don't have anyone that can read these before I post them so if I have spelling mistakes or grammar corrections please let me know and I'll go back and fix them.

So a little back story before you read this is set sometime in season 4 after Gibbs "retired" and came back so his memory about his times with Jenny is lacking, he remembers some of the Ops they went on but not all and I'll be writing more about that later on in the chapters.

I'm going to be exploring Gibbs relationship with Jenny but also Jenny and Tony's relationship as I think when Gibbs was gone their relationship developed a lot but again we got nothing from the show so I'm interpreting it. Also Jenny never cut her hair, it's still long and she still has her full fringe, don't get me wrong I liked her short hair but I preferred her long hair more so I'm keeping her long hair. And just to top it off I'm going to throw Hollis Mann into the story too just to spruce things up a little bit so I hope you enjoy. I'm going to post as much as I can but I'm at university so they won't be on a regular basis but ill try my best to keep up with this story.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters all credit goes to the producers and writers of NCIS I just own the story I'm writing.

Rated M for adult themes and to cover my ass.

CHAPTER 1 -

Jenny sighed, letting her hands run across her face and rub her temples due to the headache she could feel coming on. It had been a long, hard case not only for the team but for her as well, it always was when kids were involved and especially when it doesn't end well. Jenny had been watching in MTAC through the teams live feed hoping that Gibbs would get to the warehouse fast and save the little girl that had been taken 10 hours ago but nothing ever goes as planned. Their suspect had managed to kidnap a six-year-old girl out of her own backyard when her parents weren't looking and then proceeded to demand $100,000 for the girl's life to be spared. The money was arranged and given by the family but the girl wasn't released, he had played them all and kept her, managing to escape with the money and the girl to a warehouse. Gibbs and his team found out the hard way that he was never planning on releasing her to begin with, he had wanted the money but he also wanted to kill her too as payback for her mother's affairs.

_Earlier that evening._

Jenny was standing in MTAC with her arms wrapped around herself as if she was trying, but failing, to comfort herself. Gibbs and his team had just burst through the doors of the warehouse when all hell broke loose. As soon as the bullets started flying her screen went dark and screams could be heard in the background, the little girl's screams. Jenny gripped her arms tighter as her heart raced. She hated this, hated being behind the screen all the time and not out there helping.

"Gibbs! Sit-rep!"

No one answered as silence fell.

"Jethro! Answer me!"

Nothing again. Something was wrong, she shivered involuntary.

_'__oh god please, please answer Jethro.'_

"We got him director." Suddenly Tony's voice rang through MTAC startling Jenny out of her thoughts. "There's an issue though Director… We lost the girl."

Just as he had finished the feed through MTAC came back on and Jenny stumbled back, her hand covering her mouth as she gasped and she shut her eyes quickly, hoping it was all just a bad dream but when she reopened them the little girls lifeless body was still showing through MTAC. The blood pooled around her small frame, her hair fanned out around her and her eyes were wide open with fear. Jenny let the tears fall as she stared at the little girl who shouldn't have died today.

"Tony are you guys alright? … Tony what about Gibbs? Where is he?"

"We're fine but he's gone Director. He shot the guy and stormed off. He didn't look good."

Jenny sighed.

"Alright Tony, you guys get everything sorted and head home and get some rest before the paperwork and briefing tomorrow. I'll find Gibbs. Let me deal with him."

"Alright Director, thank you."

"Tony?"

"Yes Director?"

"You did the best you could. All of you did."

Jenny heard Tony sigh.

"I wish we could say we feel the same Director."

Jenny turned and cut the feed. She needed to write up the report before she left and she needed to find Gibbs, she knew he would take this hard.

And that's where she was right now, rubbing her temple as the headache got worse. Jenny had spent two hours writing up the report of what happened and finishing off some paperwork that she had got behind in last week. Going after Gibbs straight away would have been a mistake, he needed time to cool down before being pushed to talk, she had learnt that the hard way back when they were undercover in Paris. The looks and the comments he had thrown at her that day in Paris had almost ripped her apart, but he always managed to charm his way back to her heart no matter what insult he threw at her and sometimes that pissed her off. She couldn't leave him though; she couldn't let him hurt alone. Jenny glanced at the clock as it read 23:00. It was about time she left her office to go and try get him out of hole he surely has drunk himself into. Alcohol was always his go to when things got bad and today was extremely bad. Grabbing her bag Jenny walked out of her office and headed down to the car that was waiting for her along with her security team.

"Director."

"Gibbs house please Frank."

"Right away Director."

The car ride was long and silent, Jenny's thoughts drifting to the little girl. What if that was someone she knew personally? What if that was her daughter? Jenny scoffed, _'well that wouldn't be true I'll never have a child.' _She thought back to the day when she had commented on Gibbs' approach with kids and she broke out in a smile. 'Is that an offer, Jen?' she chuckled to herself sadly. Once upon a time she would have said yes to everything he asked of her, including giving him a child, but that time was not now. He had changed and so had she. She had given herself to him in every way in Paris, she showed him her heart and soul and he had crushed her with one little laugh and sentence. Since then she had closed up her heart and shielded herself from everyone, yes she had lovers but she never let them stay long enough to get close. Her heart couldn't take another hit like he had dealt her in Paris. Did that make her a cold hearted bitch as some were saying she was? Maybe. but she couldn't take that risk, not again.

"Director?" Franks voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry Frank what were you saying?"

"We are here Director. Do you want us to stay or come back for you?"

"Thank you Frank but I'll be fine, go home and get some sleep I'll call you when I am ready in the morning. Oh and take James and Michael home please."

Her security turned to her ready to protest about her being on her own but Jenny quickly cut in.

"James, Michael I'm safe. This is Gibbs' house I'll be fine. Now go home and don't make me order you to do so."

She smiled as both men sighed but nodded in defeat.

"Goodnight gentlemen, I'll see you tomorrow."

With that Jenny opened the car door and walked up to Gibbs' front door. She hesitated for a moment wondering if this was really a good idea but she needed to make sure he was okay, or at least still breathing if he had consumed the amount of alcohol she was suspecting he had done. Without knocking she walked straight through the front door and her suspicions were confirmed, she could already smell the sweet scent of the Bourbon spreading though his house.

"God Jethro. Who much have you drunk?" Jenny mumbled to herself.

Chucking her coat and bag over the chair in the kitchen Jenny turned around and headed down into the basement where she knew Jethro would be. Slowly she made her way down the steps of Gibbs basement and was shocked to see him in the state he was in. He was there sitting in the corner staring at his half-finished boat and nursing a glass of Bourbon, half way through his second bottle by the looks of things too. His eyes were bloodshot, hair messed, his clothes crumpled but most shockingly his hands were bloody and bruised. Jenny stood still on the last step too shocked to walk further. She'd never seen him like this before. Sure he'd got himself into states before with alcohol but never like this, this was new and frightening.

"Jethro?" she whispered, too scared to talk normally. Ever so slowly she stepped towards him as if he was a wounded animal.

"Jethro?"

His head snapped up towards her and his eyes darkened.

"Jen?"

"yeah Jethro, it's me. Are you okay?"

Tentatively Jenny reached her hand out towards Gibbs, unsure on what his actions will be. She hated this. She hated that she couldn't read him and it scared her. Suddenly Gibbs grabbed her hand and pulled her down to his eye level.

"what are you doing here Jen?"

"I came to make sure you were alright, it was a tough case and you didn't answer me when I was in MTAC. I know you, I knew you would get yourself in this mess after what happened. I came to help you."

Gibbs' grip on her hand got tighter and his voice dipped lower to the point he almost growled at her.

"I don't need your help. Now get out of here."

Pushing her away Gibbs got up and grabbed the bottle of Bourbon of the boat and poured himself another drink.

"No Jethro, I'm not leaving you like this. I came to help you not let you drink yourself to death."

Jenny didn't think and reached to take the bottle from his hand but surprisingly, to say how drunk Gibbs was, he turned around and grabbed her wrist pushing her into his boat using his body and trapping her there. The bottle of Bourbon and glass fell to the floor and shattered everywhere.

"Ouch! Jethro stop, you're hurting me!"

Gibbs' grip on her wrists tightened as she struggled against him.

"I told you to leave." Gibbs' voice was calm and dangerously low as his head lowered to hers and he stared directly into Jenny's eyes. Jenny's breath caught as she looked into his eyes, eyes that were usually bright blue but were now turning darker by the second. This was bad. Dangerous. Jenny tried to get out of his grip wanting nothing else but to run up the basement steps and out of the house but his grip on her tightened again keeping her backed up against the boat.

Jenny hissed as the pain in her wrists worsened.

"Jethro? Please… let me go. This isn't you, you're drunk. Come on you need sleep."

"You know what I need Jen? You don't know me, you never have."

"I just want to help you. It was a tough case I know that but this isn't you, drinking yourself to oblivion isn't you and you know it. Just let me go and we can talk."

Gibbs head tilted to the side and his eyes darted to her lips.

"I don't want to talk Jen."

"Then what do you want? Tell me Jethro because I want to help you. Drinking isn't going to bring her back and it isn't going to help you deal with this. You've got to let her go Jethro, we tried our best, you did your best but unfortunately we can't save everyone. It's part of the job, as hard as it may be its what we have to deal with. But dealing with it this way is going to be the death of you. I'm surprised you don't have alcohol poisoning with the amount you've drunk! You need to stop and go upstairs and get some sleep."

Gibbs' grip on her wrists loosened as she spoke and his head dropped her words finally getting through to him. Jenny saw this and carried on hoping to get him to relax and go to bed.

"I know it's hard losing a child and especially in this way. She reminded you of Kelly I get that but she wasn't Kelly Jethro and you have to understand that."

Gibbs head shot back up, his hand tightened like a vice around her wrists as he leaned into Jenny's face.

"Don't you dare bring her up. You have no idea what it's like to lose a child Jen, you've never had one!"

Gibbs didn't see the hurt and pain flash through Jenny's eyes as he spoke but she quickly recovered and fired back.

"Then let me in! let me help. Tell me what you need and I can be there for you, stop shutting me out all the damn time! It's frustrating and it hurts Jethro!"

Just as she had finished Gibbs pushed her back further into the boat and kissed her hard, his grip on her wrists released as he let his hands tangle in her hair and wrap around her waist making sure she couldn't get away. Gasping in shock, Jenny didn't respond at first as she tried to wrap her mind around what was happening. She came here to make sure he didn't kill himself not to have sex with him. Snapping out of her daze Jenny put her hands on his chest and pushed Gibbs back breaking the kiss.

"Stop Jethro, we can't do this and this isn't going to help."

Gibbs looked directly into her eyes and grinned.

"Stop lying to yourself Jennifer. You want this, I know you."

Grabbing a handful of her hair Gibbs pulled her head down to the side and kissed her again this time forcing his way into her mouth his other hand lowering to her ass as he pulled her closer to him. Jenny could feel his erection against her stomach and moaned into his kiss. Her mind was screaming at her, telling her this was wrong and she needed to push him back and walk away but she couldn't. One he was too strong for her to say no and push away and two, she couldn't deny him she never could especially when he was hurting the way he was.

Giving into him she melted in his arms and kissed him back harder while bringing her arms up and wrapping them around his neck, her hands gripping his hair. Sensing the change in her Gibbs grabbed her ass and pulled her closer and lifted her up allowing Jenny to wrap her legs around his waist as moved and pushed her onto the boat. His hands wandered up and down Jenny's body as he placed kisses down her neck. Jenny moaned and arched into him as he hit the sensitive spot on her collarbone. Getting frustrated that things weren't happening quick enough for his liking Gibbs grabbed her Jeans and yanked them down her hips along with her pants and never breaking away from kissing her neck. Jenny gasped as her mind screamed at her.

"Jethro! Stop! We… we can't… ahhh.. stop."

Gibbs ignored her as he unbuckled his belt and dropped his own trousers and boxers to the ground. Not wanting to wait any longer Gibbs grabbed her and pushed into her. Jenny screamed out as he did, her nails dug into his skin on his shoulder and her head slammed back against the wood with her eyes screwed shut.

"Jethro! Oh god…"

"Fuck Jen!" Gibbs grunted as he continued to thrust hard into Jenny over and over again.

Gibbs' control was breaking, it had been a while since he had been with a women and he had consumed a bottle and half of bourbon, if he wasn't good at handling his drink he would have been passed out a long time ago.

Jenny Could feel his control snap as he got more erratic, his hands gripped her hips as he slammed into her one last time and came inside her, his eyes screwed shut as his pleasure took over. After while Gibbs collapsed on top of her and passed out. Jenny let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. This was definitely not what she had planned and how the hell was she supposed to explain this to him when he woke up? Jenny sighed and slowly pushed Gibbs off her letting him drop to the floor. Standing up Jenny pulled her pants and Jeans back up and fixed her shirt to make herself a little more presentable than she was. looking down at Gibbs collapsed on the floor Jenny sighed and bent down to pull on Gibbs boxers and trousers. Once she did she pulled her phone out and called the one person that popped into her mind.

"Hey Tony? I need your help."

Okay guys hope you liked the first chapter and please remember leave a comment.

Thank you.

BTW it will get better as the chapter's progress.


End file.
